candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 402/Dreamworld/@comment-24693751-20150414093637
I can't believe this but I just passed this on my 3rd try with 3 *** & 10 moves left over. I really thought I was going to be on this one for a very long time based on my 1st cpl of tries & all the comments on here. My 1st try I think I only got a few & basically thought it seemed impossible. My 2nd try I made 5 & that was a bit more encouraging but still seemed extremely difficult. I have to say it's not like it was raining Color Bombs on my winning board, I did get a few from cascades in moonstrucks but mostly I was making them myself. First off I was on my mobile & if I started with a board where I could see Odus was going to tip over easily, I would restart the game. One good thing about this board is that you have a lot of moves to work with so I spent quite a few just making sure he was as balanced as he could be, esp before setting off a C-bomb. After I'd make sure he was balanced(& I'm talking like, if I made a match with a color on his left, I'd then make a match with the color on his right & so on), then I'd match the C-bomb to a color that wasn't balancing him. I also worked on breaking down marmalade & licorice whenever possible. Getting rid of one color on the board then made it easier to work with what was left to make more C-bombs. I'm not really sure how to explain my process for making them but I'll try since so many seem to be struggling with this level. First off I'd look for any place on the board where there were 2 each of a matching color on either side(horizontally) & a different color between them. Then I would see if I could make a vertical match in the middle row below the different color(if there is space above them you can pretty much make any matches but it usually doesn't work as well). If it's possible to make a match down the middle row I would, hoping it would drop a candy of the same color of the 2 on either side btwn them. Sometimes you have to make more than one match but often this is a really reliable method in making C-bombs. Not always but often. So those are horizontal matches but it's the same with vertical & in fact vertical matches can be easier b/c you can ususally see if there is a matching candy & then just figure out a way to get it down & matched in between the others. I know most of you probably already know to do this but like I said, just trying to help by sharing any strategy I used. So that's the easiest way to make then(well aside from a cascade making them for you). Another way that's a little more difficult is if you see a clump of the same color candies that have two rows between them & the same color off to the side. I've actually gotten pretty good at spotting them but I'm really not sure how to explain it well so bare with me. Basically there has to be a way to bring the colors together so that again there are two above & two below with a space in the middle. So you would usually have to match another color candy in the middle to bring them together in that way, but you have to be careful not to bring them together in threes obviously or they won't be of any use. And sometimes the match you need for the middle(the 5th of the same color that will form the C-bomb) is not directly below & off to the side. Sometimes it may need to be brought down also which requires matching other candies below in the same row, as many spaces as needed to bring it down. This would be a lot easier if I knew how to make a video & post it, wouldn't it? Anyway, I think I'll stop there, I probably haven't been much help but oh well, I tried :/ and despite my good fortune on this one I agree that the difficulty level should be upgraded to Hard at least!